Someone better than me
by pinktardis
Summary: What if Reinette did get on board the Tardis... would she be liked? If so, who by?
1. Prologue: Once Upon a Storm

Prologue: Once upon a storm

I started pacing up and down the TARDIS. I just couldn't stand still. I couldn't stop thinking about him. He'd forced me to come back here. I'd protested. He'd insisted. Several times, until he threatened me that if I didn't go back, the next stop would be the Powell Estate. For the very last time. And he'd never come back for me. So I went. I left him. He made me swear that I wouldn't go out for him. So I just paced around instead.

We'd landed, well crash landed, on this alien planet a few million years into my future. The colony on this planet, we didn't exactly get off onto the right foot. For a start we landed on their leader. Secondly our visit seemed to spark off some kind of civil war, over who should be the next leader. The Doctor's comment that they should elect the next leader didn't go down too well either. We eventually joined forces with a 'Rebel Alliance' who were fighting against another four or so parties, each fighting for someone they thought should be the next leader. It took them about four hours to realise that I wasn't a time lady... another few hours to realise that I had no part in this war... and several more to figure that I was the one who started it, and that I should be executed. This was the first thing that the other four parties agreed on, so they all grouped together against our party, all intent on killing me.

When he realised this, he didn't care about everyone else, he just wanted to get me away from the war. Behind my back they organised a way to get me away from it. Stupidly I blundered in, and let them take me away, not without a fight. And, I blushed, a kiss. A kiss from the Doctor.

So now I was left here all alone. All alone to bite my nails. All alone to worry about him. All alone to pace up and down his time ship. Hoping, praying that he was going to be all right. Crossing my fingers willing myself to believe that he would walk through those doors, with a huge grin on his face - his "I sorted it all out," look or his "look at me - aren't I great," look. I watched the second hand tick on my watch, ticking so slowly I thought that time itself had stopped.

**o...O...o**

After several tense nerve racking hours, the TARDIS doors swung open. And the Doctor entered. I felt my heart skip a beat, then stop all together as he pushed the door shut. There was no other word for it, he looked awful. His hair was plastered wet to his head, stubble had started to build up, his skin looked pale and drawn and there were large black bags under his eyes. His brown trench coat had several large gashes in it, his tie was slung loosely around his neck, his shirt was ripped in several places, and his trousers hadn't fared much better. Mud had been splattered all over him, up his trousers over his face across his shirt, which mingled with his blood. There were several cuts on his face, that were bleeding slightly and it looked as though he would have many painful bruises tomorrow. I felt my heart bleed for him.

For a second his shape was illuminated by the bolt of lightening outside, before he rushed towards me. Bringing me into his warm embrace. Even though he looked awful, he seemed fine. Which puzzled me for a while, before realising that in this light he just looked wet, and muddy. And the blood? Well, his was blue. Not red, or green for that matter.

I held on to him for what felt like eternity before we broke apart, then looking into each others' eyes we kissed, closing my eyes I let myself forget every thing. Lost in his kiss. He picked me up, then carried me into his bed room.

**o...O...o**

I stirred, moving around on his bed, and begun to wonder why I'd woken up. Then I realised. He was boiling hot. Burning up inside. I ran off to get a thermometer, getting back and placing it in his mouth, I discovered he had a temperature of 42˚C. Dangerously hot. His eyes popped open, all wide eyed and dizzy looking. He had a fever. I knew one thing. I had to cool him down. I had too. Running into the bath room I grabbed a towel and soaked it in the luke warm water from the tap (I'd remembered never to use too cold water as it actually stops the body losing heat- dunno why... just does), rushing back to him, I started to dab his body all over squeezing the water all over him in a desperate attempt to cool him down. When the towel started to get too hot I took it back into the bath room and cooled it down again. After what felt like the ninetieth trip to the bath room I took his temperature again, 40.5˚C. He'd cooled down. Breathing a sigh of relief, I grabbed the towel again and continued to sponge him down. After what seemed like ages his temperature had dropped back down to 39.2˚C and was continuing to fall. Leaving him on the bed I went off to get him a glass of water, before he got dehydrated.

Walking back into his room I checked his forehead, he still felt a little hot and passed him the glass. Helping him up so he could drink it with out choking.

"You'd better get some sleep," I told him, he nodded, passed me the glass then snuggled down and drifted off to sleep. Pulling up a chair, I sat down. This was going to be a long night. Then it hit me. Before his fever.

I'd slept with him.


	2. Chapter 1: Someone like her

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing at all!

**Thanks be to the fantastic Ignoramus**

**Please review… pretty please, with a cherry on top.**

Chapter One: Someone like her 

I couldn't believe him, I'd thought - no hoped - that he loved me. All the places we'd been together, all the planets and people we'd saved; always together. Had he just been waiting, waiting for someone better to come along, a newer model? A cleverer, prettier, more ambitious woman? Someone better than me. Someone like Reinette.

I should be pleased for him, he's happy, he - more than anyone else in the universe - deserves that. So why aren't I happy? _Because he's happy with someone who isn't you. _Said a nagging little voice in the back of my head. Fighting back tears, I came out of my trance, just in time to see Reinette lay her head against the Doctor, _my _Doctor, and see him put his arm around her.

"I'm going to bed," I said, feeling my heart break. He didn't notice, being too absorbed with that French Tart. Feeling that he wouldn't notice me if I grew eight arms and legs, turned green and sprouted tentacles (like those oh so _lovely _creatures on some planet we'd visited just last week) I turned around and headed off towards my bedroom.

**o...O...o**

On reaching my bedroom, I slammed the door closed, like I used to do when I fell out with my mum all those years ago, but she wasn't here to bring me a cup of tea, apologise and tell me that we'd sort something out, no matter if it took all night. Throwing myself onto my bed I pummeled the bed with my fists taking out all the anger and hatred I felt for the Doctor out on it, feeling tears streaming down my cheeks. I started sobbing uncontrollably into my pillow, crying myself to sleep, something I hadn't done since... since...

_I was being chased by a 10ft purple and yellow spotted orange alien, it's putrid breath reminding me of things I'd rather forget. _

"_Doctor, help me please!" I screamed_

_Looking over my shoulder I saw him and Reinette on their wedding day, laughing at me. Anger coursed through my blood, fuelling me on, I wanted to hurt every inch of his 'Last Timelord' face. _

_With a blinding flash of bright white light, I saw the Doctor, the proper Doctor, in his battered leather jacket and wide cheesy grin, surrounding him was an old grumpy man, a younger man with jet black hair, another old man with curly white hair, a man with curly brown hair and a ridiculously long scarf, another man blonde this time in what looked like cricket whites, a seventh man in a hideously bright coat, yet another man with an umbrella even though it wasn't raining and lastly a man in a very Edwardian suit. Even though I'd never seen these men before they seemed strangely familiar, like a long lost friend who's grown old, and looks different but is still the same. _

"_Rose," they chorused their voices echoing, "ignore our tenth form, he's being an idiot, he doesn't love her, he's just feeling lust. How could he? He loves you with both of his hearts. Promise us you'll make him see sense..."_

"_I'll try, but how?" I replied, but never got an answer as they all faded from view._

**o...O...o**

Opening my eyes and squinting around my room, 7:45. Great. Another blumin' day. Forcing myself out of my bed I stumbled into the shower letting the water wake me up, bringing my dream back to life, all those men, could they all have been the doctor, in previous regenerations? I guess so. That scarf! I laughed in spite of myself. Oh, and that coat! Had that version of him been colour blind?

I didn't see the point in making myself look half decent, it wouldn't make him notice me any more. So I wore my oldest pair of jeans, my black V-neck jumper and my black trainers. Brushing my hair in the mirror, I decided that I'd pretend that I hadn't slammed my door last night, cried myself to sleep or wished that I'd never met the Doctor and still went to work, watched T.V ate chips and went to sleep. Putting the brush down a little too hard I summoned what little strength I had left to stop myself from crying, and headed off towards the TARDIS kitchen.

Before I turned into the corridor leading to the kitchen I caught the unmistakable smell of pancakes, rather than feeling staving, my stomach churned, meaning only one thing, get to the toilet and QUICK! Thankfully I made it just in time.

"Rose, you all right?" I heard Mickey ask,

"Yeah, I'm fine, must've caught something," I replied, still shaking.

After deciding that it would be best if I skipped breakfast, the very thought of eating just made my stomach churn again, I went back into my room, and after nearly falling over all my stuff I figured that it was time to tidy up my room.


	3. Chapter 2: The TARDIS’s revenge

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing

**Thanks to: **xXMarauders childXx, blondesavmorefun, scjon, 3 uglybug 3, blackhairdye, hannahj310 and Ignoramus, my faithful reviews I salute you!

Chapter Two: The TARDIS's revenge 

After pairing up all fifteen sets of shoes, discovering that I had three hair brushes, five tubes of mascara (all in different colours) and unearthing several items that I was sure I had lost including an old toothbrush and a photo of me and the Doctor at Christmas (which I managed not to rip into tiny pieces). I also learned that my carpet was in actual fact green.

"Rose, um... erm... can I come in?" I heard the Doctor ask. I was in two minds, whether to scream, shout and swear at him, for leaving me yesterday for five and a half hours, only to find that he brought back a French courtesan. Or if I should get a grip, grow up and talk to him. To love or to hate?

"If you want," I answered, rather harshly, I could feel my heart breaking all over again. I heard the squeak as my door opened and the Doctor entered his brown hair a complete mess, and wearing his usual pinstriped brown suit.

"Mickey said that you were sick at breakfast, and I just wanted to check that you..." he broke off, his head jerking around my room as if unable to believe his eyes, "hell Rose, you've tidied up, what's wrong?" he asked,

"Why does just because I've tidied up mean something's wrong?" I asked him back, coldly.

"Because the only times you ever tidy up something's wrong, you cleaned the entire TARDIS after my regeneration, your room and all the bathrooms after you first met a Dalek and you dusted everywhere within reach when I got the date wrong and took you home after twelve months not twelve hours, _something_ must be wrong," he practically stated.

The thing was, he was right, I only did tidy up when something was wrong, but what was I supposed to say? _ I don't like your new girlfriend, _NO!I couldn't tell him I hated Reinette - what if he sent me home? _You've broken my heart, _this next idea was even worse, I couldn't tell him that he'd broken my heart, what would he say? _I want to hate you, but I just can't stop loving you, _How could I tell him I loved him, what if he didn't feel the same way about me, it'd ruin our relationship, the one thing that meant everything to me. _I want to go home_, What if he actually sent me home, how could I live getting up, going to work, eating chips, watching T.V then going to bed? It seemed too mundane, too boring and too domestic. Every new idea was even crazier than the last, until I found myself thinking about making up some amazing lie about how those purple aliens had messed with my brain. Oh I give up, there were just too many 'what if's, too many questions.

But while I was having a mental battle, my body was having it's own, so for the second time in only a few hours I found myself being sick, however unlike the first time I wasn't alone. As soon as I'd ran off to the toilet the Doctor followed, and bent down next to me putting one arm around me, holding my hair off my face and making soothing noises into my ear. I was torn between telling him to blumin' well clear off, an image of him and Reinette together flashing in my mind, or just let him be, feeling strangely comforted by having him near. The latter won, I was just too tired to put up a fight.

"Doctor," I heard Reinette screech, "Doctor, where are you?" She seemed rather impatient, seeing the Doctor's eyes gloss over at hearing her voice, I felt hatred rising within me again.

"I'm in here with Rose, Reinette," he answered, and like a faithful puppy Reinette followed the sound of his voice into _my _bathroom.

"I thought you were going to show me the stars, not the inside of some idiotic spaceship," Reinette spat.

"This ship has feelings you know," I spat back at her,

"How can a mere ship have feelings child?"

"You just wait, she'll mess your rooms around, make you get lost on the way to the kitchen, hide your clothes, make your showers freezing cold, put salt in the sugar pot just for your cup of morning tea, put chilli in everything you eat and that's just for starters. Wait for the main course," I retorted, but before I could brief Reinette on what else the TARDIS could do to her, I found my head down the toilet again.

**o...O...o**

What was with him? What did he see in her? If it wasn't bad enough that I'd spent most of the morning with my head down the toilet, that was no reason why I couldn't leave the TARDIS, and go off onto some alien planet was it? She got to go, why not me? I started crying in spite of myself. I tried to tell myself that I was being stupid, but he'd forced me to stay in bed all day, while he Reinette and Mickey went around some planet in the Horseshoe Nebula in 1500156 AD. She got _my _Doctor all to herself for an entire afternoon, where was the fairness in that?

"Rose," the Doctor said, poking his head around my door, "I've...erm... got something for you, I... um... felt really bad.. about leaving you behind... and I thought this looked... erm... nice," he stammered. I looked at him, for what seemed like the first time for, well forever. Those eyes, I felt like I could look into them for ever, they could always show exactly how he felt, they twinkled when he was excited, dulled when he was upset and froze over when he was angry. But right now they looked sad, nervous and apprehensive. He came in, so I budged over a bit in my bed so that he could sit on the edge of it, offering me the brown paper bag that he'd being clutching nervously in his hands. Tipping the contents out onto my bed I realised it was a dress, the Doctor had actually bought me clothes. It was a beautiful dark blue at the bottom, fading into the palest blue at the top, it felt so soft and smooth and ran through my hands like water. I looked up into the Doctor's expectant face.

"It's beautiful, Doctor, thanks," I said smiling at the look of relief on his face.

"I'm glad you like it,"

"So, erm... did you have a fun on... whichever planet you went on?"

"Sort of, though nothing happened, no one needed saving, history didn't need correcting, and everyone, well apart from Mickey, was behaving well. There was nothing for me to do," he answered looking utterly disappointed with the fact that there was a planet which didn't need his help to run smoothly.

"Arh, COLD!" I heard Reinette scream, the TARDIS had obviously found a way to get at Reinette for calling her 'idiotic' earlier. Suppressing an exceedingly smug look from creeping across my face, with just one thought in my head _I told you so. _Good for the TARDIS, maybe, just maybe if Reinette hated being here so much she'd leave, which meant that everything would be back to normal, or as normal as life could be zooming around time and space in what looked like a little wooden 1950s police box.

"Reinette, are you all right?" the Doctor asked, getting off my bed and walking towards where the sound of Reinette's steady flow of curses came from. The argument that followed was the loudest I'd ever heard.

"Tell your infernal time machine to stop it!" yelled Reinette dripping wet from one end of the hallway,

"I can't, she never listens to me, and even if I did she wouldn't do anything," shouted the Doctor back

"It's not funny,"

"Did I ever say it was? You're just jealous because the TARDIS likes Rose,"

"Why would I be jealous of a useless child?"

"She's not a useless child, she's helped me save the universe more times than I care to count, take that back!"

"Alright, I take it back, but can't you control this stupid ship?"

"I wouldn't call her stupid..." but he was too late the TARDIS had already plotted her revenge, before the words had even left the Doctor's lips, several large, angry, puss filled boils erupted on Reinette's face. Reinette moved one nervous hand up to feel her face, her eyes widened in shock, which sent her running into the bathroom, she must have noticed that her face now made those swamp creatures look beautiful because it wasn't long until her screams sounded throughout the TARDIS's many halls.


	4. Chapter 3: The Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** As usual... I still own nothing

**Thanks to:** Ignoramus, rabid-x-llamas, Skoellya, tomb rader, xXMarauders childXx, Lady JCL Sands-Sparrow-Wonka, EvilspyAchacia, scjon, Flaignhan, doggie101171, blackhairdye and blondesavmorefun you're all so kind... reads all the lovely reviews and blushes beetroot

Chapter Three: The Aftermath 

Trying my hardest to stifle my laughter, I caught a look at the Doctor his face, was split between laughter and anger at what his TARDIS had done. He looked down at me before saying,

"She did bring it on herself though,"

"I know, it's never a good move to insult the TARDIS, and is it true that she never listens to you?'

"Yep. Look at all the times I've carefully put in the right dates and co-ordinates and ended up somewhere completely different!" We looked at each other, right in the eye, before we both burst into uncontrollable laughter, it was more a question of when the TARDIS brought us to the right places - they would have been easier to count. We were laughing so much that neither of us noticed that Reinette had finished admiring her new boils, and had finally come out of the bathroom to find both me and the Doctor laughing at each other so hard that we could barely breathe. Reinette obviously thought that we were laughing at her, as her face soon became a picture of pure rage and anger.

"How dare you!" she spat looking directly at me, "How dare you, you worthless, good for nothing peasant child with your strange uncouth accent, dare laugh at me? I, who am the mistress of King Louis the 15th!"

"Doesn't that just mean that you are a courtesan? And didn't your dear old King Louis have another fourteen or so mistresses?" I retorted.

"Reinette," the Doctor tried, looking at Reinette in vain, "Rose," he tried, now looking at me, I looked back at him, shocked to see a look of absolute loss etched upon his face and even more surprised to find how confused his eyes looked.

"Don't you dare child! At least Louis loves me and is not afraid to admit it, at least we have a chance of being happy together until one of us dies!" Reinette screamed, ignoring the Doctor's pleas for us to calm down.

This hit me, hard. Did the Doctor love me? Well if he did he most definitely was too afraid to admit it, he's said that he _loved being with me, _that he_ loved travelling with me _and that he was _so_ _glad to have met me_, but he's never said those three little words. The three little words that describe so much, that are so minute but that mean so much. Did we really have no chance of being happy together? We were happy travelling around the universe together, going to different places in different times to solve different problems with different aliens together. But it wasn't as if we'd ever get engaged, or be married or have children together, I didn't even know if we _could _have children together, with him being a Timelord, and me being just another stupid ape. In my heart of hearts it was what I wanted, since before I could remember, to find a man (or Timelord I wasn't fussy) settle down together, get married and have children. But I had to choose the one man in the universe who I couldn't do all that with. Why wouldn't he? Did he just not want to? Or maybe... maybe it's me, maybe he does want to get married, and have children. Just not with me. I could feel hot tears welling up in my eyes, blinking them away, I raised my head up and looked right into Reinette's eyes.

"Why do you hate me? What have I done wrong? Is it because the TARDIS likes me? Or because... because you're jealous?" I asked her, still staring her straight in the eye,

"I... I," she stammered, but before long she regained her pompous attitude, "Why would I be jealous of a silly little girl? You have nothing I could possibly want. Let alone feel jealous of,"

"Then, why do you hate me?" a simple question, only six words, but it's affect on Reinette was amazing, she positively fumed, it would have gone on for longer, if Mickey hadn't turned up,

"What's up?" he asked looking first at me then Reinette who were standing face to face, fists clenched, then to the Doctor who was still looking pleasantly bemused as if me and Reinette weren't having a bitch fight in the middle of the TARDIS.

"Mickey!" the Doctor said gleefully, coming out of his trance, "Why don't you and I, leave these girls to erm... fight out here... while we... go and...em... find something to... fix?" he stammered putting his arm around Mickey and forcibly leading him away.

"So, are you gonna tell me why you detest me so much?" I asked coolly as if I was no more than commenting on the weather.

"Because, child, you act as though you are an adult when you quiet clearly are not,"

"I think I left my childhood behind the day I watched the Earth die on Platform One, or the time I first met a Dalek, or the day I took the entire time vortex inside me to save the Doctor. And you know what? I'm not a little girl any more than the Doctor is, and he's 900 years old," and with that I turned around on my heel and headed off to where I'd seen Mickey and the Doctor go to 'fix something.'

**o...O...o**

A week later, after only a few more verbal fights with Reinette (her boils were still as bad, if not worse... funny how the _treatment _cream that I gave her just made them worse...) I was still being sick every morning, although I hadn't told the Doctor that, he'd fuss like crazy. I was to be found sitting rather happily in the TARDIS kitchen with Mickey, eating a delicacy off some planet, which we both decided tasted very much like chips and banana, but according to the Doctor it was "a very good source of protein, vitamins and minerals, and fibre" which was fine by me, if he wanted us to eat health foods he at least chose the ones that tasted good, rather than that cardboard breakfast cereal rubbish that my mum always ate.

"Hey Rose, it's still morning how come you're up?" the Doctor asked teasing me as he walked in through the door,

"She was sick again, that's why," answered Mickey

"Hey _she_ has a name you know," I retorted, causing both of them to chuckle to themselves, but it wasn't long before a look of concern showed upon the Doctor's face.

"I thought you were only sick twice," the Doctor said his eyebrows furrowing,

"Erm..." I started

"She's been sick every morning for about a week now," Mickey informed him, I stopped looking at the doctor and started to stare at my feet.

"Rose, why didn't you tell me? Something could be seriously wrong with you!" the Doctor looked thoroughly exasperated with me.

Wait, I couldn't be, could I? I'd been tired every day for the past few weeks, and I'd been sick every morning for a week, so maybe. Oh hell. What would he say? No, I wasn't going to tell him, not yet at least, not with _her _here.

"Doctor?" I heard Reinette's simpering voice call out, inevitably she entered the kitchen. "Doctor darling, I thought we were going somewhere today?"

"The TARDIS is putting up a bit of a fight she won't take me where I want to go unless we go where she wants first,"

"Where's that?" Reinette asked

"Dunno, she won't tell me," the Doctor replied,

"Why don't we just go any way, she wouldn't take us somewhere too dangerous," I stated,

"Yeah, I guess so, I'll go tell her, meet you in the console room in about ten minutes," the Doctor reasoned walking off in the direction of the console room.

Looking Mickey right in the eye, I finished my breakfast, sorted out my pots and got ready for where ever the TARDIS wanted to take us. Within ten minutes (which I think is my personal best for getting ready) I left my bedroom heading for the console room, wearing a simple pair of jeans and a black T-shirt which read 'Rock Rebel Since 1985'. The Doctor smiled at me as I walked in, the TARDIS gave one of it's customary lurches causing all four of us to fall flat onto our faces, well apart from me, I fell onto the Doctor.

After the TARDIS had finished throwing us all around inside her, I managed to disentangle my arms and legs from the Doctor's and stood up. Then I bent down and reached out a hand to help him up, which he gratefully took, returning to his feet. Elsewhere I saw Reinette and Mickey get to their feet.

"So here we are then," stated the Doctor walking over to the doors, that would be leading to wherever and whenever the TARDIS wanted us to be.

"Wait, can't I go first?" asked Reinette, the Doctor nodded, so she walked over to the doors, the Doctor stepped aside. Reinette put both her hands on the door panel and pushed.


	5. Chapter 4: Versailles Doctor?

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing

**Thanks to:** Rose Black, xXMarauders childXx, Skoellya, EvilspyAchacia, blondesavmorefun, tomb rader, blackhairdye, doggie101171, rabid-x-llamas and especially the one and only amazing Ignoromas!

Chapter Four: Versailles Doctor?

We walked out of the TARDIS into what looked like a huge hall, our footsteps echoing. There were many gorgeous gilded gold arches running along either side of it, the ones along the right hand side all had huge windows in them, from which light was streaming into the hall. If you could call it a hall, I was positive that my mum's entire flat could fit into it quite comfortably and it would still look empty. Along the other side of the room under the archways there were mirrors, which I think were somehow doors, but I wasn't quite sure. Looking up I saw that the ceiling must have been around forty feet high was upon it around thirty or so paintings that showed one man as what must have been a Roman Emperor, conquering foreign realms and protecting his home land and subjects. There were also many beautiful glass chandeliers hanging down with many little white candles in each one, on either side of every arch was a golden statue which held a miniature version of the ceiling chandeliers. The whole place felt oddly familiar, I was sure I'd seen it before, maybe just a photo, or a T.V show. Then I remembered where I'd seen it before, in a history textbook. This was where the _Treaty of Versailles _had been signed in 1919 officially ending the First World War. I was in the 'Hall of Mirrors,' in the Palace of Versailles, in France.

"Doctor, why's the TARDIS brought us to the Hall of Mirrors?" I asked,

"How do you know that?" he asked obviously dumbfounded that I knew,

"History, we had a good teacher that year. But when are we Doctor?" I questioned him again,

"Well..." he started, looking around, searching for something, "about 1759,"

"You've taken me home. Why?" demanded Reinette,

"I... I..." the Doctor stammered looking shifting his feet, a sure sign that he was more than just very uncomfortable

"Reinette?" called a voice, "Reinette is that you?" it called again. The owner of the voice soon became apparent as a rather tall man came running down the hall, his grey hair hung neatly in two curls that ran over his ears, the rest of his hair was in a rather low pony tail. He was wearing a frilly white shirt and a royal blue jacket.

"Oh Louis," exclaimed Reinette running towards him, hitching up her dress as she went, leaping into his outstretched arms.

"Guards, arrest these people!" shouted Louis, at his words several guards came from either end of the hall. Two held on to Mickey, another two roughly seized one of my wrists each and two more did the same to the Doctor.

"Now I can explain..." started the Doctor

"Where my mistress has been for the past year? Why you abducted her? Can you even tell us who you are?" spat Louis, his arms still protectively around his 'mistress' Reinette.

"Well, yeah. I'm the Doctor,"

"Take them away, you can give your answers in court," he spat again,

The guards wrestled all three of us through several more extravagant corridors, and down into what looked like the prison. We were then thrust into a rather roomy cell complete with straw on the floor, Mickey was chained to the wall. Both me and the Doctor were forced to sit on a chair each, that were tied together by the backs. We were then told to put our hands behind our backs, one of the guards took a piece of rough rope and tied all of our hands together. I felt the Doctor grasp my left hand and squeeze it tightly I squeezed his back but didn't go. After the guards had checked that we were all nicely tied up and that there was no chance of us escaping they locked us in the cell and left.

"Right, Doctor, what the hell's happening?" asked Mickey

"Arh, right. Well, we're in a prison cell, in the Palace of Versailles in France, in 1759," the Doctor replied "and we've been arrested for abducting Reinette or Madame De Pompadour," he added casually as if it was nothing.

"So, what's the master plan then? Seeing as you seem so blumin' calm when there's no visible sign of escape!" I asked harshly, but keeping my voice low,

"I don't know! I normally just make it up as I go along..." he said trailing off

"Which you do very well," I said quietly so that only he could hear,

"I hope that's not your version of sarcastic,"

"No. I mean it, I really do," I persisted

"Hello! We're stuck in a French dungeon!" Mickey said agitatedly

"Well, there's the sonic screwdriver, but seeing as me and Rose are so nicely tied together there's no chance I could possibly reach it, so I think that's out of the question, any ideas Mickey?" asked the Doctor, whatever Mickey had to say I never heard, I was too busy fiddling around with the rope on my wrists. After a while I felt it loosen, just enough for me to get my right hand out, my left hand then easily came out. I then set about undoing my legs, the guards obviously were never boy Scouts as the rope easily fell off onto my ankles.

"And where do you propose to get the TNT from Mickey?" asked the Doctor

"I... I... dunno," replied Mickey sheepishly.

"If you two have quite finished discussing blowing up this place, I've managed to untie myself," I said, turning around on my chair so that I could start to untie the Doctor's wrists

"You what?" asked the Doctor

"Stay still, I can't undo yours if you keep moving," I replied loosening his binds and tossing the rope onto the straw covered floor, getting up I walked around the chair, and managed to untie the bonds around the Doctor's legs,

"Oh Rose, what'd I do without you?" asked the Doctor, sounding ecstatic, he got up and started to hug me so hard I thought that I wouldn't be able to breath. I hugged him back looking him right in the eye, I don't know what happened but before I knew it we were kissing. I was kissing the Doctor, it felt like the most natural thing in the world, as natural as breathing or walking, but so perfect. I could feel both of his hearts beating faster and faster, my own seemed to be doing a never ending sequence of summersaults.

"I think you're forgetting that we're in a dungeon in pre-revolutionary France! And that I'm still chained to a wall!" said a particularly stroppy Mickey. But neither of us seemed to notice, we were both too lost in the other one. After what seemed like several hours or it could have been eternity, we broke apart, my first glimpse of something other than the Doctor was a severely disgruntled Mickey with his eyes tightly shut.


	6. Chapter 5: Her Plan

**Disclaimer:** As usual... I still own nothing… darn it.

**Thanks to:** xXMarauders childXx, Skoellya, freckles7777777, blondesavmorefun, Sarah Tribbiani-Lick The Enemy, blackhairdye, and once again to the fantastic Ignoramus

Chapter Five: Her plan 

"Mickey, I think I prefer you chained up," the Doctor said, with his sonic screwdriver in one hand trying to open the handcuffs that chained Mickey onto the cell wall,

"What'd my mum say if you just left him here though?" I asked him.

"It's not what she'd say that scares me, it's more what she does,"

"Not scared of another slap, are you?" I teased.

"On second thoughts Mickey, lets get you out of these," the Doctor said, mock serious. After about ten minutes I heard the click of the last hand cuff meaning that Mickey was out of the chains.

"Right, now for the cell door," said the Doctor moving over the prison cell and using the sonic screwdriver, "no, no, you can't have ran out of battery, not now!" he moaned.

"Doctor, you're not telling me that your screwdriver runs on batteries now are you?" I asked him teasingly

"Yeah, it does! And it has to choose the most inappropriate time to run out of power!" he shouted, clearly rather frustrated. I walked over to him and put my arm around his shoulder.

"Sh... it's alright, we'll get out of this, I'm not gonna let you get burnt at the stake, or... or boiled in a vat of wine," I said soothingly

"Who said anything about being burnt on the stake?" asked Mickey the worry obvious in his voice

"That's what they'll do when they find out I've got two hearts," said the Doctor remorsefully

"We're not gonna let that happen, we'll find a way out, I promise, there's gotta be a way, there's always a way," I tried to assure him, if only I believed it myself. I was used to a confident, smiling happy Doctor, not a man so unsure of himself, he didn't know what to do, who'd forgot everything he'd ever strived to achieve, it was truly heartbreaking.

"So, is there any way we could recharge your sonic screwdriver, I've got my phone on me, could we use that battery?" I asked, hoping that maybe we wouldn't be stuck in 18th century France for the rest of our lives,

"Rose, you're a genius!" he exclaimed, his entire face lightening up, holding out his hand for my phone, reaching one hand into my pocket I passed him it. He started fiddling with talking to himself in what must have been Gallifreyian as it was the only language the Doctor wouldn't let the TARDIS translate for me, and I couldn't understand him. Within a few minutes a massive grin spread over his face, I looked at him expectantly.

"I've done it, it just needs... a few hours to charge fully, but until then we'll have to entertain ourselves," he seemed so happy that I couldn't bear to burst his bubble and tell him that if I could have chosen one place to have fun, personally it wouldn't have been a cell in France. Let alone pre-revolutionary France.

"And how are we gonna do that?" I asked.

"I dunno, there's no TARDIS to fix, so I'm stumped. Mickey, any ideas?" the Doctor questioned, but before Mickey even had the chance to answer, we heard footsteps. Realising that we were all untied and the rope lying on the floor, we all sprung into action.

Mickey got his wrists and ankles back into the handcuffs. I grabbed a piece of rope and tied it around my legs and hopped back onto my chair putting my hands behind my back, figuring that there wasn't time to tie them together. The Doctor did the same as me sitting on the other chair and holding on to my hands. Rather tightly I thought.

"They're in this one Madame," I heard one of the guards say gruffly.

"Merci monsieur," the woman replied, I recognised that voice, it was Reinette. After a few more footsteps she came to stop out side our cell bars.

"Doctor, listen, you have all been put in here for abducting me. The courts on Monday, but there is no chance of you leaving as a free man. You're are most likely to be burnt at the stake as you never seem to age and it is thought of as being witchcraft - ,"

"Thanks for that Reinette, unless you've got a plan to get us out of this mess, we really don't wanna hear how we're all gonna die," I cut her off.

"Thank you Rose." I could hear the hatred in her voice, she continued, "As I was saying, I am going to slip some herbs into the guards supper tonight so that they will go into a heavy sleep for around three hours, which should give you enough time to get out of this cell, into your ship, and back to where you belong,"

"But Reinette, what about you?" the Doctor asked her, anxiously.

"Doctor, I am not going with you. I belong here, with Louis this is _my _home, not in your ship,"

"But Reinette," he pleaded

"There is no 'but' Doctor, I have made my choice, there is no other way and I will not have you killed," and with that she left. I felt the Doctor loosen his grip on my hand, even without looking at him, I could picture his face, looking unsure and lost. I set about undoing my roughly prepared ties around my legs and I could hear Mickey come out of his chains, then I walked around to face the Doctor. He looked just as I had imagined, but worse.

"Doctor, she's made her choice, there's nothing you can do about it," I tried to reason with him,

"But Rose, I've wasted a year of her life-"

"You wasted a year of mine too, but I'm still travelling with you, and you know what? I wouldn't have missed it for the world," I cut him off.

**o...O...o**

It only took us several minutes to realise that there was nothing to do in this cell. We'd been through all of the obvious, playing I-spy, and such like but seeing as we could only do 'straw' and 'wall' it was a very short lived and boring game. The Doctor kept checking on the progress of his charging sonic screwdriver, giving us all too regular updates, 30 charged, 31 charged, 32 charged, and so on, when it got up to 42 charged, Mickey gave in and told him to shut up. Well words to that effect. I started to think of all the places I'd rather be; shopping, drinking tea, watching the Doctor fix the TARDIS, and watching re-runs of old T.V shows, were only a few. There was nothing to do at all. I suppose I'd just have to wait until the guards went to sleep to get out of here, I never liked waiting and I was never patient.


	7. Chapter 6: Escape or not?

**Disclaimer:** As usual... I still own nothing… darn it.

**Thanks to:** xXMarauders childXx, Doc, loofa, JauntyChick, blondesavmorefun, Scout Girl, blackhairdye, and the ever faithful Ignoramus

Chapter Six: Escape... or not?

"Doctor, what time is it?" I asked

"About ten minutes after you last asked, twenty to five," the Doctor answered

"That's more than ten minutes after I asked, it was twenty-five past four last time," I argued, snuggling into his chest even more, his arm still around my shoulders. Mickey just rolled his eyes.

"I've had a thought," said Mickey, speaking for the first time in about an hour.

"Well done Mickey," the Doctor exclaimed sarcastically.

"How are we going to know when the guards have their supper?" Mickey asked, shooting the Doctor an evil stare.

"Maybe one of them'll start snoring or something," suggested the Doctor

"Well, if whatever they have has eggs, meat or stewed vegetables in it, you'll know when I puke all over you," I said sardonically.

"What's that Rose?" asked the Doctor, concern evident in his voice.

"Erm..." I started realising that I should have kept my mouth shut, "erm... if I so much as smell eggs, cooked meat or stewed vegetables, I throw up, I just can't stand the smell," I eventually told him,

"How long's this been going on for?"

"'Bout a week," he looked at me with worry etched on his face, before opening his mouth. Deciding not to speak, and closing his mouth again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, after what seemed like eternity

"I...I... I didn't want you to worry about me," I told him, truthfully, forgetting all about Mickey.

"And I'm not worried now then?" he almost shouted, "Rose, I... I..." he started to stammer before continuing "I care about you," he finally finished, although I was sure that it wasn't what he was originally going to say.

I suddenly felt like I was going to cry, why? I wasn't upset, I had nothing to be upset about, but yet I was close to tears, just because the Doctor was angry at me. What was wrong with me? I was sick every morning, felt constantly tired and was now close to tears. Not being able to hold them in any more I pressed my head into the Doctor and let them flow, huge racking sobs filled my body. I felt his arm tighten around my shoulders, and at that moment I knew that I was safe, that no matter what happened here in France it was going to be alright.

"Sh.. Rose, I'm sorry," he said now rubbing my shoulder. After several minutes of crying my heart out onto his jacket, I managed to calm down enough to prize myself off his shoulder so that I could wipe my eyes. I guessed that I would have panda eyes, because water proof mascara, never is completely water proof.

"Now I've got you all wet," I told him, laughing in between suppressed sobs.

"It's alright Rose," he eventually managed to say, I could tell that he was at a complete loss at what to say. While I'd been crying he'd just held me close, and didn't say anything. The man who could talk his way out of any situation, was stumped by me, just a crying shop girl from 21st century London, just another 'stupid ape' as he liked to call me, just the latest in a long line of companions. But his complete lack of speech didn't bother me, I just felt safe in his embrace, just having him close was enough. I'd never felt like that before.

**o...O...o**

After several hours of doing, well, not much at all, I caught the unmistakable smell of stewed vegetables, almost instantly I began to feel sick.

"What's that smell?" asked Mickey, raising his head sniffing.

"Stewed vegetables," I replied, forcing myself to speak, even though I was afraid that if I opened my mouth I'd be violently sick all over the Doctor.

"Rose, you alright?" the Doctor asked, anxiously.

"Not really, it's that smell," I answered, then feeling my face light up I added "that means that the guards are having their supper, which means that they'll be going to sleep soon, if Reinette keeps her promise," I saw that the Doctor's face had split into his customary grin. He then leapt up, getting something out of his pocket.

"Perfect, it's charged," he said grinning at me, waving his sonic screwdriver in his hand. I smiled back. He stuck out his hand, reaching up I took it, then pulled myself up, we walked over to the door, still hand in hand. I saw Mickey, looking rather hurt, standing up himself. The Doctor checked both ways checking that all the guards were asleep.

"All asleep," he informed me, I almost jumped as I heard one of them snore.

"Yep definitely asleep," I said, suppressing a laugh. The Doctor, using his newly charged sonic screwdriver to unlock the door, and hearing it click, he pushed it open, stepping carefully over the threshold. I followed him, stepping carefully over sleeping guards, Mickey walking a few paces behind me. We eventually found the stairs that the guards had brought us down, climbing up these we realised that we were at a junction.

"Any idea which way we came?" asked Mickey.

"Nope, not at all," replied the Doctor, how he could be happy when we were lost in the Palace of Versailles was completely beyond me.

"That way I think," I said pointing to the corridor on the left, "I recognise that painting," I added.

"But there's a painting like that down that corridor too," complained Mickey.

"That one's got a horse, the other's more like a donkey," I argued, setting off down the corridor on the left, the Doctor following, leaving Mickey standing there. I saw him look around exasperatedly before bringing up the rear.

**o...O...o**

We ended up back tracking three times, twice because we hit a dead end, but the third time because we realised that we'd ended up in the pre-revolutionary French equivalent of a toilet. Feeling that it wouldn't be long before we all ended up being noticed as missing we all breathed a sigh of relief when turning down what felt like the hundredth hallway we spotted the TARDIS. Luckily for us there was no one guarding it, they'd probably realised that it wouldn't open for them and left it alone. The hall looked different in the dark, instead of sunlight streaming in through the windows, moonlight now filled the hall, looking out of one of them, I noticed that it was the full moon. Smiling to myself remembering the events of the last full moon, we kept walking until the TARDIS was a mere arms length away, before a black silhouette stepped out of the shadows.


	8. Chapter 7: The first day of the rest

**Disclaimer:** Yup... I still own nothing

**Thanks to:** Blackhairdye, one of the riddle's, xXMarauders childXx, Doc, Scout Girl, blondesavmorefun, Skoellya and the still fantastic Ignoramus

**Note:** This'll be the last chapter for a while, as I'm back to school tomorrow, meaning one thing - Work. But review please, and I might keep writing.

Chapter Seven: The first day of the rest of my life. 

"Reinette?" the Doctor asked timidly. The silhouette stepped out of the shadow, and into the moonlight, he was right. It was Reinette, in what must have been her night clothes. What was she doing here? Had she stood us up? Had she double crossed us? I could feel anger and jealously bubling through me again, it took a lot of personal restraint to stop me lashing out and punching her.

"What are you doing here?" I heard the Doctor ask.

"I couldn't let you leave, without saying goodbye," she replied, without meeting his eyes. She shifted her feet, looking down at the floor. Then I realised, her body language was screaming it at me, she was lying.

"You've stood us up, haven't you? I asked her, "You've told the King, haven't you?"

"I... I..." she stammered, looking around widely clearly looking for an excuse, as if one would leap out and hit her on the head.

"Rose what-" started the Doctor, but he was cut off by the arrival of the guards, they'd obviously woken up. Well it had taken us the best part of an hour to find the TARDIS, which we now backed against.

"Here they are," spoke an all too familiar voice, King Louis had entered the hall. Just what we needed.

"Ooh, you again!" exclaimed the Doctor, in a voice all too forced with fake happiness. "What's going to happen to us now then?" he asked, before saying in a little voice out of the corner of his mouth, "Rose open the TARDIS,"

Fumbling my pocket, I found my battery-less phone, a half empty tube of the mascara, before finally coming across my TARDIS key. Turning around I managed to put my key in the lock, turn it, the wrong way at first, and push open the door, all while the Doctor was exchanging pleasantries with the guards. I was sure he could talk for, well which ever planet he was from, unless the rest of the Time lords could talk a lot that was. I didn't know, he never talked about it, and I could never bare to mention it, he always got up tight and broody. I could have sworn that I'd seen a tear glisten in his eye the last time I touched upon the subject, but by the time I'd blinked it had gone and I thought I'd just imagined it.

"So, what are you going to do? Something worse than death? Well what's worse than death? Losing all your family, losing your entire planet? Well you can't do that to me it's already happened! They all burned, all of them, every last one. I saw it all. And I... I... I caused it," the Doctor said remorsefully, seeing a tear shimmer in his eye, I reached down and squeezed his hand. At the moment our eyes met I could see all the pain, all the suffering, everything he'd been through. And I felt awful, because I couldn't share it, because he wouldn't let me, because he'd built a wall around himself so that he won't get hurt again, but by doing that he'd made it even harder for himself to heal. I tried not to cry, it wouldn't to any good, it wouldn't help him.

"Let's go," I said to him, he nodded, we both turned around pushed open the TARDIS doors and walked into the console room. Mickey followed and closed the door behind himself. I offered a weak smile at the Doctor and he attempted to smile back, but it didn't extend to his eyes. He walked over to the console and typed in the co-ordinates, I had the feeling that we would just be floating in the time vortex for a while. I watched as the central column moved making its unmistakable sound, for a change we didn't get thrown around inside the TARDIS and it instead stopped whirring and came to a stand still. The Doctor didn't attempt to go and open the door, so I realised that I was right, we were just sitting in the time vortex.

**o...O...o**

After what seemed like ages the Doctor spoke. Mickey had made up some excuse and left, leaving me alone with the Doctor.

"R...Rose, can you go check on Mickey, I'd... erm like to be alone,"

"Ok," I said, walking away, feeling a great emptiness fill me. I wasn't going to go and find Mickey, I fancied organising the kitchen, throwing away out of date food really appealed to me. Then I felt like going to clean my bathroom, or putting all the library books in alphabetical order, or height order for that matter.

Upon reaching the kitchen I decided to start with the fridge, then I'd do the cupboards.

**o...O...o**

I only managed to find three out of date items in the entire TARDIS kitchen, a pot of mouldy curry powder dated September three years ago, a bottle of a blue liquid that smelt like gone off milk and a slab of cheese that was completely green. I threw these into the dustbins and just hoped that they'd be emptied sometime soon, this century preferably.

Next I wandered into my bedroom, taking a long route past the console room, the Doctor wasn't in there. Shrugging off an over whelming sense of doubt I continued into my bedroom. But stopped dead under the doorway. On my bed was a little cardbox box, on the side facing me in large blue letters spelt the words _"home pregnancy test, six pack" _I couldn't be, could I?

Fumbling a little I managed to open the box, and out fell six of what I presumed to be pregnancy tests, and a leaflet which I hoped where the instructions, unfolding it I started to read. Eventually after calming down I followed them, according to the instructions if a blue line appeared then I was pregnant. I didn't know what I wanted, would a baby make my life better or worse?

After several tense nail biting minutes, a little blue line appeared. I was pregnant. Not being able to believe it, I did another test, and another until I had done them all. Each one of them told me the same thing. I was pregnant. I was going to be a mother.

**o...O...o**

I paced my room, wondering what to do. I had to tell him. I had to. Resigning myself to my fate, I put five of the tests into my pockets and the last one I held in my hand, as it wouldn't fit in my pocket. Walking through the empty TARDIS corridors, taking a route designed to avoid Mickey, I eventually reached what I hoped was the Doctor's bedroom. I'd only been here once before, thinking back to that night, I felt myself smile. Raising a hand, I knocked on the door, before even waiting for an answer I entered. What was I going to say? But more importantly what would he say?

The Doctor was sat on his bed with his legs crossed, just sat there staring but not seeing as he didn't notice me entering. I walked across the room, climbed up onto his bed and sat next to him.

"Doctor," I started, gulped and continued, "I've erm, got something to tell you," he looked up, as if mildly interested.

"Yes Rose," he said tersely as if wishing I wasn't there.

"Iampregnant," the words rushed out before I could get mouth around them. "I'm pregnant," I said, slower this time. He blinked. That was all just blinked. Then after what seemed like hours, he opened his mouth.

"I, erm, guess that you and Mickey want to be taken home, to... erm... raise this child," he gulped "together," hell, he thought it was Mickey's, how stupid could he get?

"No Doctor, I want to raise him or her with it's father," then taking his hands in mine and looking deep into his dark brown eyes, I continued "you," the shock was immediate, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"Oh Rose, this... this... this is great," he said, his face lightening up, splitting into one of his grins.

"You sure?" I asked uncertainly, not sure whether I wanted to hear his answer or not.

"Never been surer!" he answered, pulling me into a bone breaking hug.

"Now I'm carrying your child, I um, feel that I at least deserve to know, what happened to your planet to make you hate yourself so much?" I asked as we broke apart, now wishing that I'd never opened my mouth. It was as though a dark cloud had come over him, his face that had once harboured a grin now looked as though it would never smile again, his eyes that had seconds before been glistening with happiness had darkened and had become sullen, as though he'd just lost someone, which in essence he had.

"I can't, if... if... if I do you'll hate me forever,"

"Doctor, I'll never hate you, I promise," I said earnestly, looking right into his eyes, I promised something that I knew deep down I couldn't promise, but I had too. I couldn't bear to see him like this. He took a deep breath before starting.

"Rose, I... I don't know how to say this. I can't tell you everything, I don't know everything," he paused, as if wondering how to say it all, "I dunno how it started, but in the lead up to the war President Romana attempted to make a Dalek-Time Lord peace treaty which didn't work. There was also the _Etra Prime Incident_ which I think started the war. But how it started, it doesn't matter, it started and that's all that matters now.

"I was summoned by President Romana, back to Gallifrey, my home planet, when the war was already in full swing. The Daleks sent a massive fleet into the time vortex, that was the last straw for the Time Lords, they realised that the only way to stop time being completely rewritten was to... to destroy the Daleks. I... I was chosen to... to... to do it. I realised too late that it would most probably destroy Gallifrey, I... I... I told President Romana, but she... she insisted. I... I... I killed them Rose. I made it all happen. I watched them burn. My family, my planet all gone. I was supposed to die too, but... but the TARDIS, this TARDIS she saved me. I had to regenerate into my ninth form. I'm the last one, the last Time Lord, all alone.

"Please don't hate me Rose," he finished with a plea. Tears now in his eyes, they started to fall, running slowly down his face dripping onto his shirt as he started to shake. He managed to hold them back at first but before long he was shaking uncontrollably. I just didn't know what to do, the man who I loved more than life itself had broken down, and it was all my fault. I shifted closer to him, still sat on his bed, and put my arm around him, pulling him closer to me.

"I could never hate you. I love you," I told him simply, not realising the power of the last three words I'd just said, but I didn't care because they were the three truest that I'd ever spoken.

He started to cling to me, as if letting go would mean that he'd loose everything, then I realised that I was all he did have left to hold onto, he'd lost everything, his home, his family, his people and his planet. All at the same time. I felt my heart bleed for him, it hurt more to see him like this than to see him with Reinette, at least he was happy with_ her _even if I wasn't. After a while he seemed to regain himself, and stop crying, sensing this I dug in my pockets and managed to find (between the pregnancy tests) a cleanish tissue which I passed to him. He accepted it gratefully and dabbed at his now blood shot red eyes.

"I'm sorry," was the first thing he managed to say through suppressed sobs.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry, but I had to know. It was killing you on the inside. And, I," I gulped, "I love you."

"Oh Rose, I love you too," was all he said, before he kissed me. And at that moment I forgot everything else, I forgot that Mickey was somewhere on board, I forgot that my mum would most likely slap the man I was currently kissing when she found out that I was pregnant, I forgot that in less than nine months the man I was kissing wouldn't be the last Time Lord, I forgot that just this morning I'd been jealous of Reinette. I'd forgotten the world.


	9. Chapter 8: Nighttime Wander

**Disclaimer:** As usual... I still own nothing

**Thanks to:** everyone who's reviewed, you're all so kind!

Okay… this may not be a new chapter… but I've added a prologue, which I think explains something winks.

Chapter Eight: Nighttime Wanderings

Opening my eyes I looked around, wondering what had woken me. I had that feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something was wrong.

It was still night, that time when everything seems ten times more frightening than in the light. The time when just a cat's purr could scare the living daylights out of me, that time when a little noise could make even the most 'macho' person jump.

If it was night... then why'd I woken up? Something must be wrong. Rolling over onto my back it hit me. Where was the Doctor? My heart started beating faster I could feel fear coursing through my vains. What if something'd happened to him? Or even worse, what if he'd left me? What if he hated me? Questions kept coming to me, each stranger than the last until I heard a stiffled sob that made my blood go cold. He was crying. Wherever he was he was crying. My Doctor was crying. There was nothing else for it. I pulled myself out of bed and headed off in the direction of the noise.

I eventually found him in a kitchen. He was sat on a chair his elbows leant on the table, hands over his tear stained face. I didn't need to see his face to know that. He glanced up at me with his blood shot eyes as I entered. I felt that I had to do something. Say something. Anything.

I offered a weak smile at him, before walking around the table and put my arm around him, he pulled me towards him and started sobbing uncontrollably, now holding onto me so tight. As if I was the last person on the earth. Like I was his everything. Like I was the only person who could understand him. And at this moment in time I couldn't, I couldn't understand him I didn't know what would make him happier. I had no idea what had made him like this. But I cared. I wanted to know what was wrong. Because... because... _oh admit it_ I told myself. I love him.

After some time I managed to rearrange us so that I was sat down next to him, before I dared to ask him anything.

"D... Doctor, what's wrong?" I managed to break the silence with,

"I... I... I can't stop seeing it happen. Seeing my planet break into two. Hearing all their dying voices. I'd never cared for it, I dismissed it as dull, as boring, as old fashioned. I just wanted to get away... but I... I forgot what mattered most. I forgot my people, my planet, my family. I had all the chances in the universe to... to... to get to know them. But... I... I was stupid, I chose not too. I chose to get away," he said bitterly. I didn't know what to say, I daren't say anything, I felt that he had more to say.

"What did they think of me? Did they hate me? What about my... my wife? She'd... she'd tried to love me. Tried so hard to make me stay. But. I always thought I was better off alone. I tried to tell myself I didn't need anyone. I lied to myself, for all those years, all those centuries of lone travel, then companion after companion, not letting any of them see the real me. See the liar, the conner, not the noble man they all think is here, not the all knowing brave man, saviour of planets. But I couldn't save the one that should have mattered most.

"But," he said now staring me right in the eye, "I do Rose. I'm not better off alone," I bit my lip, still not knowing what to say.

"Doctor," I started, "It's alright,"

"No. It's not. I can't spend the rest of my life with you. No matter how much I want to, I... I... I can't, I don't die, I regenerate. I have to move on." How was I supposed to react to that? I looked down at my stomach, where I knew that right this second _our _child was growing. Inspired by this I reached out and took his hand in mine, placing it on my stomach.

"This is _our _future. This child, _our _child, is the future. If you abandon me, you abandon both of us. Can you do it to our child?

"Or do you want me to leave?" I asked anger rising, "because if you do, then I'll go. I don't know where. But I'll go. I'll walk straight out of your life as if I never entered it. I'll leave you alone. But I'll tell you something, I'm never going to be alone again. You've seen to that," I spat at him, getting up and running off to the nearest bathroom.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I looked awful. My fair was sticking up at odd angles my skin was pale and looked drawn and my eyes were blood shot the skin around them slowly turning red - a clear sign that I was crying. I heard foot steps come down the corridor, they stopped directly outside the bathroom that I was in. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the door swing open and the Doctor entered. Looking around, it barely took me three seconds to register just how awful he looked. His skin was almost transparent, his stubble clearly visable now, his hair messed up.

"Rose," he started,

"Doctor, I... I'm... I'm sorry, I... I... I didn't mean it," I tried, but he cut across me, holding a finger to my mouth he then started to speak.

"No Rose. I'm the one who should be sorry. I," he gulped, "love you. That's all there is to it. I'd rather be alone for all eternity, just to spend one day with you. Than have all of time with someone else. And that's the truth," he finished, and looked at me expectedly. How was I supposed to reply to that? So I just collapsed in his warm embrace, feeling both of his hearts beat next to my chest, realising just how much I loved him, how much he meant to me and how from this day on he'd be in my heart, as long as I lived.

I felt all my energy wash away, taken away by everything I'd found out in the last 24 hours, that I was pregnant. And that he loved me.

Sorry for the horrendously long wait… just with being back to school and all I've had no time at all. Anyway… hope you enjoyed! This may be the last for a while… there'll be another chapter to this story which'll be the last. Unless you all want a sequel… any takers? Nope. Arh well. Guess you won't be seeing me for a long time.


	10. Chapter 9: Breakfast in Bed

**Disclaimer:**As usual... I still own nothing

**Thanks to:** everyone who's reviewed, you're all so kind!

Note: This is the last part of this story. Check out part two "Two's Company"… least I think that's what I'm gonna call it. Any better ideas TELL ME!

Chapter Nine: Breakfast in bed

Rolling over I woke up, then without thinking I noticed something was wrong. The Doctor. Okay, where was he, he was there when I'd gone to sleep. Well ok, I had kinda fell asleep on him, but that's not the point! He couldn't be angry with me - could he? I know he said he wasn't, well to be honest he never _said _anything... but I got the impression.

But where was he? Sitting up in _his_ bed (he'd obviously carried me here - to his bed... that means something - right?) I looked around the room, our clothes were still where we'd left them the night before... so where ever he was he wearing his dressing gown. Which didn't mean much as he did save the world in it only a few months ago, wait... no... that was _Harold's _dressing gown, but that doesn't matter. Looking on his bed side table I realised that he'd taken his glasses, which meant one of a few things, he was reading, watching TV, or cooking. He always wore them when he was cooking, I don't know why. He just did, and I accepted it as just one of those things.

Looking at the clock on the bed side table I saw that it was 8:00, I started to experience the unmistakable feeling that I was going to be sick, so leaping out the Doctor's bed, grabbing my dressing gown, I managed to pull it on while running the width of his room and into his bathroom. Reaching his toilet just in time. But this time was different, I knew that it wasn't a 'tummy bug' it was morning sickness, and it was only happening because I was pregnant, pregnant with his child, and this more than anything else made me feel completely happy as I trudged back into his bed, ready to wait for him to find me.

"Rise and shine sleepy head," I heard the Doctor whisper as he backed into our room, pushing the door with his back. I'd just begun to wonder why he was backing in, when he turned around brandishing a breakfast tray. A full breakfast tray. Filled with toast, what looked like freshly squeezed orange juice, marmalade, jam, butter, knives and two plates. Enough for two. I haven't had breakfast in bed for ages! My stomach did summersaults, and for once it wasn't because I was going to be sick.

"Good night's sleep? You're not light you know, you weigh a ton," he said as somehow managed to get into bed with out spilling the contents of our orange juices all over our toast. I slapped him playfully.

"What a charming thing to say to the woman who's pregnant with your child," I teased him. His face instantly lit up as he buttered and jammed a piece of toast, place it onto a plate and passed it to me.

"Wait," he said putting out a hand, just as I was about to take a bite of toast.

"What?" I asked completely nonplussed, he'd never stopped me eating before.

"Um... before you eat that lovely buttered piece of toast, I've um, got a question to ask." he cleared his throat. I almost said something. But some how I knew that now was not the moment for questions.

"Rose Tyler," he looked me deep in the eyes, before taking a little blue box from behind his back and opening it, saying "will you marry me?" the diamond on the ring glistened in the light, shimmering colours across the room. I felt happier than I'd ever felt before, I smiled at him before answering,

"Yes, of course!" I told him. He slipped the ring onto my finger, then we kissed, the toast laying uneaten, cold and forgotten.

**o...O...o**

I still couldn't believe it. I was going to get married. I couldn't stop smiling. I felt like I was in a little bubble, just me and him, happy just to be together just to be there for each other, just to be able to smile at each other, laugh at each other and to hold each others' hand.

"You do realise, that by marrying me you'll have my mum as your mother-in-law? And that maybe once in a while we'll have to visit her? More often when the baby's born?" I asked him, the look on his face was immediate, the look of sheer horror and disgust etched upon his face. I couldn't see why he hated my mother so much, I mean she'd only slapped him once... and never shouted at him which is a lot less than my other boyfriends through out the years. I looked at him expectantly.

"Oh hell. What's she gonna do when I tell her about" he gulped "us? She'd better not slap me. No that's it. I'm not going. I refuse to go. You can't make me." he said, both acting and sounding like a little schoolboy, very much like a little schoolboy, he had his arms crossed and everything.

"Arh Doctor, please?" I tried to plead with him.

"No Rose, I've told you I won't go."

"We don't have to go just yet." still no response, his arms were still folded, "Please?"

"Oh alright then. We'll give it a week then?" he asked. I nodded, smiling.

**o...O...o**

That afternoon, after I'd finished finding Mickey (he still got lost on board the TARDIS... I had a shrewd idea that the TARDIS kindly moved itself around for him, making sure that which ever room he went into he always came out into a different one, even when he used the same door) this time he was locked into a broom cupboard that also contained black pointy hats, black capes, three cauldrons and for some bizarre reason furry hand cuffs. Pink furry hand cuffs. I went to find the Doctor (after I'd sat Mickey infront of some ridiculous afternoon programme "The Jeremy Kyle Show" it was worse than having a dog).

After searching practically every room in the TARDIS, I found him. He was in the library (well the one on the third floor) curled up in one of the squishy arm chairs reading "Cool names for babies by Talia Palionia" stacked up on the side table where _"The three trimisters - what to do and not to do in each of them, by Black & Burns"_, six volumes of _"How to be a father"_ that bore titles like, _"Volume 1 - what to say and what not to say during Morning Sickness", "Volume 4 - how to deal with the birth" "Volume 2 - how to cope with cravings" "Volume 6 - how to change a nappy and other small dilemmas"_ and lastly was a little green book entitled _"So you've got a mother-in-law, how do you handle her? By Edward Shrink,". _

I smiled. That's all I did. Just smiled.


End file.
